Allergic Reaction
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: During S02E10. What happens when Rachel experiences and allergic reaction after performing to the teachers?  What happens when Finn is the only one who knows what to do? Will he forget everything that's happened or leave Rachel to suffer the concequencs?


**Allergic Reaction**

**A/N: Okay, this was just a random idea; I came up with it after watching A Very Glee Christmas. I hope you guys like it!  
Please Review :)**

_Welcome Christmas come this way  
Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome Christmas, Christmas day  
Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus  
Welcome, welcome dahoo damus  
Christmas day is in our grasp  
So long as we have hands to clasp  
Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome Christmas bring your cheer  
Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome all Who's far and near  
Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus  
Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus  
Christmas day will always be  
Just so long as we have we  
Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome Christmas bring your light  
Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome Christmas, Christmas day  
Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus  
Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus  
Welcome Christmas while we stand  
Heart to heart and hand in hand  
Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome welcome Christmas Day…  
Welcome, welcome Christmas day…._

The song 'Welcome Christmas' came to an end and the staff room erupted into an applause. The glee club members stared happily at the queue waiting to place money into the bucket. Huge smiles spread upon their faces when the green paper rose higher and higher in the bucket. Mrs. Johnson the history teacher paced over to them holding a silver tray with golden cookies upon it.

"That was amazing, guys! Would you all like one of these cookies?" Mrs. Johnson asked sweetly. She handed each of them a warm treat when they accepted her offer and she got murmurs of "Thank you's" when each beaming glee clubber took one gratefully. They all eagerly shoved the creamy golden cookie in their mouths and chewed creating a series of crunch sounds. They all talked amongst themselves however Rachel stood alone watching them with sad eyes; unlike the others, she merely nibbled on her cookie.

In her mind, Rachel was thinking about what the scene in front of her should've looked like if she hadn't gone and messed things up.

She should be stood with Finn with his arms wrapped tenderly around her with his chin gently leaning on her head. She would give anything to make that scene in her mind be reality, anything at all; well accept her talent; she will never give that up. Why did I have to go and screw things up? Rachel thought to herself. She stared at the back belonging to Finn meters away. Looking at him cause and ache in Rachel's body. Rachel's body was like a puzzle; every piece fit together perfectly. But there's one piece missing and she knows Finn has got it with him and it will be his forever. Her heart. He's had it since she first saw him and she's not whole without him. Finn is _part_ of Rachel. Sure, she wanted to be a star and be on Broadway, but she doesn't want a life without him. Okay, Broadway would be amazing and everything she'd ever wanted, but who wants to go home every night to an empty house and live alone for the rest of their life? She defiantly didn't. She wanted Finn to be there sheering her on and applauding her at the end of each show. She wanted him to comfort her when she was upset and to just be _there_. God, she wanted to have children with Finn! They're meant to be together. They're like peanut butter and jelly; they go together. They're meant to be, they're soul mates. Why can't he just forgive her? She only kissed Puck it's not like they slept together! She's forgiven him for multiple things in the past, why can't he forgive like she does all the time? She loves him for crying out loud! And she thought he did too and she knows that he still does deep down.

Rachel turned he body quickly as she saw Finn's figure begin to turn. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears flowing that she was going to come. She could _feel _his eyes looking at her and he gaze seemed to burn her skin.

"Oh, my, God," came Mr. Schue's voice from the other side of the staff room. Rachel quickly wiped her face and turned around slowly to what it was about. She continued to eat her cookie. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Finn's body was stood in her direction but his eyes on whatever Mr. Schue was on about. The room fell silent and they everyone followed Mr. Schue's gaze and their jaws dropped. "I never thought I'd see the day…Sue Sylvester is _crying._" Sue was stood at the doorway next to Becky, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Well, Will. That was truly beautiful…" Sue said in one of the gentlest voices anyone had ever heard her use. Everyone was gob smacked; no words could describe the scene before them. "It was beautiful, wasn't it, Becky?" Sue glanced down at the blonde girl below her.

"Yes, Coach." Becky gave Sue a dazzling smile, the onlookers stared in awe at the connection between the to.

"Well, Sue, I'm happy you like it and – "Mr. Schue began but was interrupted by a piercing scream.

"OH, MY, GOD! RACHEL!" Santana's voice echoed through the room. Everyone's face turned in the direction Santana was pointing and gasped. Rachel was lay on the cold floor, curled up clutching her thought; her face was turning a deep shade of red. Finn stood staring at her petit body and looked deep in thought. He suddenly stared at the wall, looking as if he had just had an epiphany or something. Her ran over to Rachel's red body and fell to his knees.

"Mrs. Johnson!" he screamed.

"Y-y-y-yes F-F-F-Finn?" she stuttered back in reply.

"What was in those cookies?"

"Erm…T-t-t-there was b-b-butter, eggs, flour and erm…" Mrs. Johnson squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think of what she had done an hour ago.

"Mrs. Johnson, was there any nuts?" Finn interrupted her train of thought; his body trembling.

"Err…erm…err…"

"Was there any nuts?" Finn literally screamed at the scared teacher.

"Y-y-y-y-yes, t-t-there w-was." Mrs. Johnson suddenly realized what was wrong and collapsed into the vacant chair next to her.

"Oh, God…" Finn's eyes began to search around Rachel's body, trying to avoid her face knowing it would make him want to burst into tears.

"F-F-F-Finn, do you know what you're doing?" Quinn's voice came from behind him. Quinn's face was covered in tears, her eyelashes glistening with the water substance. There wasn't a single dry eye among the Glee Club.

"Yes!" Finn began to rummage in Rachel's skirt pockets and found nothing. "Come on, where is it?" Then he saw it. Yellow was showing at the open of her small red purse. He reached for it and pulled it out the purse. He stared at the needle in front of him and the room shared intakes of breath.

"FINN! What are you doing?" Quinn screamed behind him.

"SHUT UP QUINN, PLEASE!" Finn yelled causing Quinn to flinch along with many others.

"Right, okay. I can do this." He inhaled deeply and scrunched his eyes shut, trying to remember Rachel's exact words. "Right…" He placed his left hand under Rachel's elbow and lifted it up onto his knee. He held out his right hand with the needle in it and looked down at it. His hand was shaking. "Damn, come on, Hudson. Calm, stay calm…" He exhaled deeply, repeating the word calm over and over in his head. "Come on, you can do this."

"Finn, are you sure you know what you are doing?" This time it was Mr. Schue who was asking.

"Yes, I do. Just please, can everyone be quiet." Finn closed his eyes again, trying to control himself. He glanced down at Rachel's face and then regretted it. Her face was a deep shape of red and her lips had swelled up, making her already big lips bigger. Finn looked away quickly. "Right, come on Hudson. Just do what she told you." He placed his hand over the arm which was on his knee. He squeezed gently just below her shoulder. He lowered his hand so the needle was hovering over her are. "Right, okay…" He took a deep breath and placed the point of the needle to her skin. "Slowly does it, now, Hudson…" He pierced her skin and slowly pushed it through Rachel's skin. Finn then gently pushed the liquid into Rachel's body. When it was all gone, he slowly pulled the needle back out. He let out a deep breath. He'd actually done it, he thought.

"Finn, how did you know how to do that?" Quinn asked breathlessly, her eyes wide with shock.

"I just did, okay. I need to take Rachel home." Finn turned his head and looked at Mr. Schue as if looking for approval.

"Sure, whatever you need to do, Finn." Will said calmly, trying to take in the scene in front of him.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Finn gently placed his arms underneath Rachel's small recovering body and lifted her up. She's so light, he thought. He walked past his fellow glee club members who all shared the same shocked expression and he glanced at Mrs. Johnson who was sat silently crying in the far corner. Finn walked out the room with an unconscious Rachel in his arms. He looked down at her, his face showed nothing but hurt. Seeing her this way caused an ache inside him, his heart hurt seeing her this way. Tears filled his eyes and he let them fall. Why did she make him feel this way? He's happy when he she's happy, he's sad when she's sad, when she sing's, he's automatically absorbed in her angelic voice. Why did she have to go and kiss Puck? PUCK! Why's it always him? Is there something wrong with me? Finn thought. No, their can't be, he answered himself. God, at least she's not pregnant with Puck's baby that would just be weird. Well, at least she didn't sleep with him, she did only kiss him. Why can't I forgive her? I guess I've kind of done the same though; I kissed Rachel when I was with Quinn. We've both done things wrong, but why can't I forgive her, why's it so hard? She forgave me for sleeping with Santana and I can't forgive her for kissing _him_. I need to forgive, Rachel's part of me and I can't be Finn Hudson without her in my life. We fit together, we're like a puzzle. I love her; I really do, so much that my love for her has taken over me. So much that I can't live without her. I thought I'd found my true love with Quinn, but I now know now that me true love is Rachel. I know I'd be unhappy if she wasn't in my future. I've got to forgive her and I will. If I don't, I know I will regret it.

Finn reached his car and pulled open the back door. He gently placed Rachel's frail body on the old backseat. He stared at her sleeping face with eyes filled with adoration. He closed the door softly, not wanting to wake her from her slumber. He slid in the drivers' seat, revved the engine and drove off heading in the direction of Rachel's house.

Oh, God, Finn thought, I hope that Mr. and Mr. Berry are in. I don't know where the spare key is. He crawled to a stop outside the Berry residence. To Finn's relief, the black BMW was parked outside. He got out his car and rushed around to the other side to retrieve Rachel from the backseat. He lifted her into his arms once again, kicked the door shut and paced towards the front door. He rang the doorbell, praying that they hadn't decided to go for a walk or something. Finn let out a sigh of relief when he heard footsteps at the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal Hiram Berry.

"Hello, Finn, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at-"Hiram stared at the unconscious body of his daughter in Finn's arms with wide eyes. "Come in." Finn obeyed and followed a shaken Hiram into the house.

"Place her on the coach." Finn did as instructed. "Leroy!"

The figure of Leroy Berry emerged down the staircase confused.

"Oh, hello, Finn. What brings you here at this time?" Finn moved to the side, giving Leroy a view of the limp body on the sofa. "Oh, my, God. What happened?" Leroy rushed to Rachel's side. Both he and Hiram had tears streaming down their face.

"Well, the glee club were putting on a performance for the teachers a-a-and afterwards Mrs. Johnson gave us cookies." Finn paused to take a breath, tears also running down his face. "A few minutes later, Rachel was on the floor and it turned out Mrs. Johnson had put nuts in the cookies and Rachel had an allergic reaction."

"Oh, my. Our poor baby." Hiram said.

"Hang on, wait." Leroy turned to face a shaking Finn. "If Rachel's fine now, who saved her?"

Finn looked at his feet. "Me."

The two men stared at an embarrassed Finn with shocked expressions. Leroy jumped up from his position and shook Finn's hand. "Thank you. But, how did you know what to do?"

"Err, Rachel showed me in the summer." Hiram joined them and patted Finn on the shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough. You saved ours little girl's life, how could we repay you?" Hiram stared at Finn over his glasses.

"No, Mr. Berry. I don't want anything." Finn stared at the two overwhelmed men in front of him.

"But, Finn, we've got to give you something in return." Leroy said with a shocked voice.

"No, sir, I wish for nothing in return." Finn knew it was no good; Rachel's fathers were as stubborn as her.

"At least let us invite you to dinner, it's the least we could do."

"Okay, sir." Finn knew that they would not give up so he just gave in. Leroy and Hiram smiled and returned to Rachel's side.

"Finn, would you mind taking Rachel upstairs, please?"

"Err, sure Mr. Berry." Finn hurried over to the sofa and scooped Rachel into his arms. The puzzle feeling returned to Finn at the contact. Finn went up the stairs, turned left and then right and was in Rachel's room. He didn't have to be told where it was, he could get there in his sleep.

Finn stepped into her baby pink room and a small smile crept on his lips. He gently placed Rachel on her bed and pulled the blankets over her sleeping body. He stepped back and stared lovingly at his true love in front of him. Finn sat on the cushioned chair opposite her bed and watched her. She looks beautiful, he thought. Finn's eyes wandered around the room and noticed things were missing. His eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. Why's she took the pictures down? He asked himself. He stared at the spot in which photographs of him and Rachel used to be. An ache appeared in his heart. Does she hate me now? His eyes moved down to the dresser below the mirror. A gold shine caught his eye. There, hanging loosely off the edge of the dresser was the 'Finn' necklace. A slanted smile appeared on his face. She didn't throw it away, he thought. It shouldn't be on the dresser, it should be around her neck. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the door being clicked open. Hiram and Leroy emerged from behind the door and walked towards Rachel's bed.

"Rachel. Rachel, honey." Hiram gently shook the sleeping girl.

A small moan escaped from Rachel's lips as she stirred. "Daddy, why are you at school?" Finn was still sat in the corner of the room watching the scene before him. They all seemed to be oblivious that he was there.

"I'm not a school, we're at home." At that, Rachel's eyes shot open and stared at her fathers.

"What? I can't be. I've still got Spanish!" Finn had to hold in the laughter that desperately wanted to escape his lips. Typical Rachel, he thought, always putting education first.

Leroy glanced sideways at Finn and then back at Hiram. "Why don't we go and start the dinner, Hiram?"

Hiram looked at him confused then saw Finn and realized what his husband was talking about. "Yes, Rachel, why don't you just get some rest?"

"But Daddy, I should be at school!"

"Let's go." The two men left the room quickly leaving a confused Rachel lay in her bed.

"It was lucky you taught me what to do." Rachel froze and knew it was Finn without looking. She sat up sharply staring at the boy sat in her favorite chair.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

Finn rose from his seat and came and sat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Well, someone had to bring you home." Can she not remember having an allergic reaction or something? Finn asked himself.

"Bring me home? What are you talking about? Why was it lucky I taught you what to do?" Rachel moved closer towards Finn, then realized her action and moved back. Finn suddenly felt bad about the fact that he made her feel that way. Finn edged closer towards Rachel causing Rachel to stare back at him wide eyed.

"You seriously don't remember?" Rachel shook her head. "You had an allergic reaction, Rachel."

"What?"

"Remember when we did that performance for the teachers?" Rachel nodded. "Well, Mrs. Johnson gave us all cookies, you remember that?" Again Rachel nodded. "Well, what she didn't say was that there was nuts in them and well, the next thing I knew you were on the floor. No one did anything and I remembered that you taught me what to do and well, I just did it. And by the look of things, I did it right." Finn was expecting her to cry or not say anything but what she did surprised him. She kissed him. All of a sudden, all the things that had happened between them disappeared and Finn returned the kiss. Rachel realized what was happening and pulled away, her cheeks reddening.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Thank you, Finn. How did you remember everything?" Rachel said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, it just all seemed to come to me. I knew I had to do something, so I just did. Then I brought you home and now here we are." Finn concluded.

"Well, it was lucky that I taught you then or this could be a little different." Rachel smiled weakly.

"Anything for you." Finn got up and headed towards her dresser. He gathered the necklace which lay there and walked back to the bed. Rachel just stared in confusion. Finn placed his arms around Rachel's neck and attached the necklace. When he pulled away Rachel stared down at her neck. There, hanging from her neck was the 'Finn' necklace. Rachel looked up, her eyes wide.

"Finn, what-"

"Rachel, I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you and I would like you to be my girlfriend again." Finn stared deeply into Rachel's eyes, praying he was going to get the answer he wanted to.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend again." The pair kissed again but more passionately. Smiles were spread across their faces.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn said between kisses.

"I love you too, Finn."

The contact between their lips stopped but their foreheads remained touching.

"Rach, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you do it?" Rachel removed her forehead from his and fiddled with her fingers.

"You mean kiss Puck?" Finn nodded. "Well, I guess I wanted you to feel the hurt that I felt. I didn't care that you had sex with Santana, I really didn't. It was that you lied to me about it, you could've told me but you didn't and I had to find out from Santana of all people. I told you the truth about Jesse; you could've done the same instead of keeping it a secret. And then you went and said she was "super-hot" which didn't help at all. And to top it off, you never stuck up for me. I can look out for myself but I can do with a little help sometime. Whenever Santana made fun of me you just stood there and said nothing. I was so overwhelmed with hurt that I just thought kissing Puck would hurt you. Revenge you could say. I know I shouldn't have done it and I regret it so much. I'm sorry, Finn." Tears escaped her eyes. She turned to Finn. Finn was sat with tears streaming down his face.

"I should be the one apologizing, Rach. I didn't realize what I was putting you through. I wasn't a very good boyfriend was i?" Finn looked down, ashamed of what Rachel had told him.

Rachel turned and grabbed Finn by the face. "Finn, you weren't a bad boyfriend. I could throw all the bad stuff aside because you made me happy, Finn. So happy and you loved me. I didn't want anything else from you." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm gonna try better this time, I promise Rach." 

Leroy and Hiram were in the kitchen, preparing the food.

"Hiram, I'm just going to go and check upstairs, did you hear Finn leave?"

"No."

Leroy left the kitchen and quietly went up the stairs. He approached the door silently and peaked through the gap. A huge grin spread across his face at the scene before him.

Finn and Rachel were lay on her bed talking quietly. Her head lay on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

Leroy ran to the top of the stairs. "Hiram, darling, come up here quick!" He shouted quietly. Hiram emerged at the top of the stairs seconds later.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Shhh, come look." Hiram followed Leroy as he crept around the corner. Hiram took in the scene between the crack of the door and his face mirrored Leroy's. The pair stood there for a few moments, smiling, before leaving  
to continue making the food.

"Promise we'll never break up again." Rachel whispered to Finn.

"I promise. You and me against the world." They shared a smile.

They both lay there, happy to be in each other's arms once again. Their hands were interlocked, neither of them wanting to let go. They were together again. Finn and Rachel against the world.

They puzzle was yet again complete.


End file.
